Cuando No Dices Nada
by ScArLeTh DrAvEn
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma se quedaran solos por un día, asi que ella preparara la cita perfecta, aunque claro, Vegeta no sera tan flexible como ella espera. ONESHOT


**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno se q aun no termino mi otro fic pero me inspire por la peli de "Posdata: Te Amo", aunq aclaro la tematica del fic y la peli no tienen mucho q ver, como lo dice el sumary, es una cita entre Bulma y Vegeta, digo q me inspire de ella pues la idea se me ocurrió mientras la veía con mi novio, mi saya personal, jajaja pero bueno el otro esta medio escrito a mano no me falta mucho y lo paso a la compu.**

**Dedicado a Sares Draven.**

**CuAnDo No DiCeS NaDa **

Era la mañana de un sábado en C.C Bulma estaba recostada, despierta pero con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía muy cansada, esa semana había sido muy pesada al trabajar en un nuevo prototipo de nave que entrego el día anterior.

-"tengo la sensación de que olvido algo pero no se bien que…TRUNKS" – abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se levanto y salio al pasillo donde se encontró con su pequeño.

- ¡mama!

- lo siento cariño lo olvide

- no te preocupes mi abuelita me ayudo a hacer mi equipaje solo vine a despedirme

- ok cariño te diviertes mucho en el campamento con tus abues – se agacho a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente

- déjame mama ya no soy un niño – comento entre molesto y avergonzado.

- cuando dejes de ser mi hijo dejare de verte como un niño

El puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras.

- adiós mama te veré mañana

- adiós cariño…espera – el se giro para mirarla justo frente a las escaleras- ¿ya te despediste de tu padre?

- pues… se podría decir, lo vi mas temprano aunque ya sabes se quejo de que perderé el tiempo en vez de entrenar.

- si, claro, te cuidas

- adiós – grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Ella se quedo un momento ahí, dio un suspiro y entro de nuevo a su habitación, el cansancio no la había abandonado del todo pero era un día especial, un día en que estaría sola con Vegeta.

- "con todo lo que tengo planeado se sorprenderá, seguro que será un día perfecto, aunque claro no podré alejarlo de la cámara todo el día, seguro ya esta ahí, mejor aprovecho un poco para arreglarme, estoy tan emocionada"

Se cambio rápido de ropa tomo su desayuno y salio en camino hacia el salón de belleza. Antes de salir le encargo a unos robots que hicieran la comida favorita de Vegeta para tener una comida romántica juntos, después verían unas películas románticas y al final…bueno lo que les gustaba tanto a ambos y que de por si hacían casi a diario pero claro que ese día sería con una variante de romance y seducción.

Después de dos horas de toda clase de tratamientos de "belleza" salio sintiéndose mas ligera, dejando atrás el estrés y cansancio de la semana. Pasó a una boutique a comprar un vestido para la ocasión, escogió un sencillo vestido negro, de manga corta, con cuello V, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y tenía vuelo, enmarcaba su cintura con un listón azul eléctrico delgado. Le quedaba perfecto ahora solo falta el otro atuendo, se decidió por un coordinado de encaje negro con un bordado de flores azules, excelente contraste con su blanca piel y su azulado cabello. Paso a alquilar las películas y después a comprar aceites, inciensos y demás cosas para la parte culminante de su cita con el príncipe.

Cuando llego a casa noto que Vegeta seguía en la cámara, se apresuro a cambiarse y arreglarse, se puso el vestido con unos zapatos de punta y tacón alto, maquillaje sencillo y de joyería solo una pulsera de plata que él, sorpresivamente, le dio en su cumpleaños.

Bajo al comedor para revisar que todo estuviese listo, una hermosa mesa puesta para dos, con vino tinto en la hielera, cubiertos de plata, copas, todo perfecto para la gran cita lo único que faltaba era … Vegeta. Espero un rato a que él decidiera ir para comer. Sentada en la mesa miraba con nerviosismo el reloj, sentía el pasar de los minutos muy lento y tamborileaba con desesperación los dedos sobre la mesa.

Pasado una hora de su espera decidió mejor ir por él. Se acerco para encender la pantalla para que él pudiera verla, pero un segundo antes de encenderla se detuvo.

- "mejor solo le hablo quiero que me vea bien no me arregle tanto como para no atontarlo con mi look"

Desconecto el video y se acerco al micrófono.

- ¿Vegeta estas ahí?

- mujer tonta ¿en donde mas podría estar?

- mmm no empieces Vegeta ¿Qué acaso no piensas venir a comer?

- no molestes estoy entrenando

- ah no Vegeta no prepare todo como para que me dejes así, ven a comer

- naaa no molestes ya te dije que estoy entrenando, vete

La ira la invadió, en un momento apago el funcionamiento de la cámara de gravedad y entro en ella hecha una furia a desquitar su coraje. Pero él al verla quedo medio hipnotizado, la imagen que se le presentaba era irresistible ella vestida tan sexy, su piel reluciente y tan enojada, le encantaba verla enojada, se le antojaba mas sexy y bonita.

Ella se acerco a él lentamente, podría verse un aura de fuego a su alrededor, pero él no se sintió ni ligeramente intimidado, solo la miraba con mucho interés.

- vendrás a comer, tendremos una deliciosa cena, veremos películas y haremos el amor entendiste – dijo ella en un tono autoritario, pausado y lento.

- jaja en serio crees que seguiré tus ordenes – le dijo más que por ser verdad, para provocarla

- no te lo diré nuevamente, me esforcé mucho para que hoy fuera un día especial así que si quieres … dormir en NUESTRA cama en los siguientes meses vendrás – le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

- jaja en verdad me sorprendes, aunque solo a veces – dijo pasando a su lado en dirección de la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto desconcertada

- a comer a donde mas, no es eso lo que querías, además ya tengo hambre

Ella se quedo en shock, ¿tanto para que aceptara tan fácil?, respiro profundamente y contó hasta 10 para calmarse, pero no le funciono y mejor contó hasta el 100. Cuando entro al comedor Vegeta ya estaba comiendo.

- pero…no me esperaste – le reprocho con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa

- tenia hambre – él siguió comiendo como si nada

- pues ya que – suspiro y se sentó.

Le sirvieron y comió desanimadamente mientras veía como Vegeta engullía rápidamente su comida, que era el quintuple de la suya. Cuando él termino ella decidió que para arreglar el asunto le ofrecería vino. Seguiría intentando tener la cita perfecta.

- Vegeta… ¿quieres un poco de vino?

- ¿vino? No ya sabes que yo no tomo - contesto mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- pero… es una ocasión especial

- si pero el alcohol embrutece, yo jamás me rebajaría de esa manera

- esta bien – suspiro medio derrotada aunque después tomo todo lo que vertió en su copa anteriormente.

- no deberías tomar tu tampoco, te afecta la cabeza y haces ridiculeces – le dijo en tono burlón y sonriendo de lado recordando cierta ocasión poco después de comenzar su relación.

- jaja muy chistoso, eso fue tu culpa

- ah ¿mía?, ahora resulta, yo no te dije que tomaras

- pero fue por tu causa

- hmp

- ja te gane

- eso jamás

- ¿ah nooo?

- no

- ya veras

- hmp, no empieces

- con ¿que? – le pregunto fingiendo

- no me retes

- ya se – le dijo sonriendo victoriosa - te reto a estar hoy conmigo haciendo lo que yo diga

- jajaja eso no es un reto es una treta para que haga lo que quieres y no lo lograras

- ¿Cómooo?, el grandioso príncipe de los sayajin no puede simplemente tener una cita con su mujer – dijo recalcando las palabras "príncipe", "no puede", "cita" y "mujer"

- hmp – se sintió acorralado, su orgullo le decía que no aceptara y al mismo tiempo que él lo podía todo y se lo demostraría, además seguro que no estaría tan mal, al final también tendría beneficios, como lo que dijo que quería para el final de la cita.- acepto

- genial – alzo los brazos felizmente y luego lo tomo de la mano – entonces vamos a lo que sigue- dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la sala.

Lo sentó en el sillón y busco las películas antes compradas en una bolsa sobre la mesita de te, en el centro de la sala.

- veremos películas románticas – él comenzó a arrepentirse pero no podía echarse atrás.

- ¿románticas? mejor unas de acción por que esas me aburren menos

- no, serán románticas si no, no seria una cita – dijo muy sonriente.

- hmp

- ni creas que puedes echarte para atrás eh, recuerda que no va contigo cariño – le guiño un ojo y rió divertida mientras ponía la película.

- maldición no molestes - dijo ceñudo.

- jajaja ya no te enojes, veamos la película – dijo caminando de vuelta.

Ella se acomodo a su lado y se recargo en su hombro mientras él permanecía ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados. La película se llamaba "Posdata: Te Amo" y se trataba sobre una chica y como ella supera el dolor de perder a su esposo por una enfermedad y como el sorpresivamente le manda cartas escritas antes de partir para ayudarla a salir adelante. Bulma sintió una enorme tristeza al imaginarse en el lugar de la protagonista ¿Qué haría ella sin Vegeta? No quería ni imaginárselo y aun cuando la paz reinaba hace un buen rato la idea de que un nuevo enemigo apareciera y terminara con la vida de él o de Trunks era algo que de vez en cuando le preocupaba en sobremanera.

Las lagrimas recorrían su mejilla por culpa de una de las escenas, no recordaba ni como pero ya se hallaba recostada con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él mientras a su vez él estaba recargado sobre la esquina del sillón, los brazos del saya la rodeaban por debajo de la cabeza y sobre su brazo, le acariciaba paulatinamente con los dedos sobre el brazo. Ella volteo ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo entonces se dio cuenta de que él la miraba.

- pensé que ya te habías quedado dormido

- no

- pero que no te aburren mucho estas películas

- si

- ¿entonces?

- nada solo encontré otra cosa en que entretenerme- dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas en las mejillas de ella con su pulgar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto dudosa

- nada continua viendo la película

Bulma volvió a su posición anterior pero no pudo seguir viendo la película, sentía la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella, sentía mas su cuerpo bajo el de ella, su calor, su caricia continua sobre su brazo. Aquello la ponía nerviosa como si fuera una colegiala enamorada por primera vez. Se sintió cercana a él como pocas veces antes, sentía, sin que él dijese nada, el amor de él hacia ella. Curioso, Vegeta no era un hombre de palabras en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, pero sabia decirle que le quería. Y bien podía ser que esto no fuese seguido, pero eran suficiente para sentirse segura. No era necesario que se lo dijese con palabras existían los detalles, pequeñas acciones y actitudes de Vegeta para saber que su amor era correspondido.

Por fin el final de la película llego aunque Bulma no se dio por enterada, seguía nerviosa por la actitud de Vegeta y él seguía impasible, mirándole.

- ¿acaso no piensas cambiar de película?

- eh – miro la pantalla poniéndole atención- ah si – se levanto y puso una nueva película que era una comedia romántica, menos triste que la anterior – ya esta

Esta vez se sentó bien en el extremo opuesto del sillón de donde se encontraba Vegeta. El le miro ceñudo.

- ¿Por qué te sientas hasta allá?

- ah nada mas

- hmp – volvió a cruzarse de brazos y miro la película con desgano.

Bulma se desilusiono, lo había hecho para que él se acercara, pero era claro que no había funcionado. Se cruzo también de brazos y miro fijamente la tele. Miraba por ratos a Vegeta de reojo, pero al parecer él ahora si, comenzaba a dormirse. Resoplo indignada.

- tonto - susurro

El abrió los ojos y la miro.

- tu tienes la culpa primero pones esas estupidas películas y luego te vas y te sientas lejos

- pero…mmm y tú… ¿por que no te acercas?

- ¿yo? – preguntó incrédulo

- si tú, ven recuéstate en mis piernas – le dijo tentadoramente palmeando sus muslos.

El aun indeciso se acomodo poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo, se mantuvo rígido y con los brazos cruzados lo que hacia un poco incomoda su posición.

- relájate no te haré nada que no te guste – le comento ella sensualmente en el oído. El sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda y se relajo aunque permaneció con los brazos cruzados.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una mano y con la otra parte de su espalda. Vegeta se sentía entre que le gustaba y le incomodaba. No le gustaba la idea de verse débil, pero no podía negar que la calida caricia, sentir el tibio cuerpo de Bulma, era placentero. Se decidió por ponerle atención a la película que tenia una que otra parte chistosa y aunque no lo hacia reír a carcajadas, le hacia sonreír. Pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de poner atención a las caricias de ella. La amaba. Lo supo en aquel momento en que por fin se dio cuenta del peligro que representaba la cosa rosada y ridícula, de que si no lo detenía ella moriría. Ella y el mocoso y él se quedaría solo. No, eso no lo permitiría. Aunque no lo aceptara temía de nuevo encontrarse solo y bien era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, pero era real.

Sonrió con nostalgia, en verdad ella logro algo mas que increíble, que imposible, logro cambiarlo a un punto inimaginable. Ella lo amaba, lo sabia con certeza, lo amo antes incluso de que el sintiera cariño por ella, aunque muy seguro de eso no estaba, pero ya no importaba, el amor que sentían era mutuo en ese momento y eso era lo que importaba. Si le hubieren dicho que este era el destino que le deparaba al venir a la tierra probablemente no lo habría creído o no hubiera venido, no en aquel entonces. Ahora no se arrepentía de nada.

Le gustaba esos momentos de silencio, sentía que de alguna manera, sin decirle una palabra, podría expresarle lo que sentía por ella. Se levanto y la miro, ella le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad, con el amor que desde hace tantos años encontraba en aquel mar azul de sus ojos. Se acerco y la beso tiernamente. Se abrazaron un rato y luego se recostaron juntos en el sillón, solo mirándose, acariciando su rostro, sus brazos, solo así, sin decir nada, sin ir mas lejos, pues no era necesario.

Bulma se sentía en un sueño, no se imagino que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo y sin embargo ahí estaba, con el hombre que amaba y él le demostraba sus sentimientos, podía entenderlo claramente aunque el silencio reinaba a su alrededor, bastaba aquella mirada, aquellas caricias aquel sentimiento transmitido por el roce de sus manos en su piel, por la intensidad de su negra mirada. Aprovecharía ese momento al máximo, pues no sabia si se volvería a repetir.

Vegeta se sentía un poco desconfiado, jamás había demostrado tanta debilidad, al menos no voluntariamente, pero no podía evitarlo tenia la necesidad de decir tantas cosas y por fin había encontrado la forma. Se sentía tan maravillado por aquella escandalosa, su tenacidad, su necedad de no dejarlo ir, de seguirlo amando a pesar de todo. No sabía si era verdadero amor o solo se aferro a él…no, era amor, sus ojos no mentían, le amaba y siempre le amo, cada caricia se lo confirmaba y él le correspondía, finalmente se lo decía, aun sin palabras…

…………………………………………………………………………

- mama…mama despierta

- mmm otro ratito

- mama que hacen aquí

- ¿quee?…¿Cómo? – despertó sobresaltada, Vegeta seguía profundamente dormido.

- Trunks…volvieron tan pronto

- es que según el abuelo se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea para un nuevo invento y nos hizo volver

- oh comprendo

- ¿y ustedes durmieron aquí?

- ehmm…si es que vimos unas películas y nos quedamos dormidos

- eso si no te lo creo, papa viendo películas

- jaja es que lo rete – le confeso guiñándole un ojo

- jajaja eso aclara todo

-podrían callarse de una vez – protesto Vegeta aun con los ojos cerrados.

-lo sentimos, vamos Trunks cuéntame de tu viaje – dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a su hijo a la cocina.

Al salir de la sala volteo a ver a Vegeta, que estaba ahora sentado mirándola partir a lado de su hijo, ambos sonrieron con complicidad. Definitivamente es mejor cuando no dices nada.

**FIN**

**Bueno gracias por leer mi fic, pero si esperaban lemon, sorry, el asunto era expresar algo distinto, pero bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y de nuevo gracias por leerlo.**

**AtTe**

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn**


End file.
